Untoasted
by thestringsofgold
Summary: Rin's a girl who's pretty moody and only has one friend. Len's a guy who is pretty outgoing and lovable. Will Rin be able to tolerate annoying Len and his attempts to get her to at least like him as a friend? Or will the relationship bloom into something more? An ongoing series about Rin and Len's misadventures and relationship together in high school with 'Kaito-sensei' and Miku.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hey there! This story is Rin x Len based, and they aren't twins! I just wanted to clear that up because there's always that one person who goes "Ew! This is gross, Rin and Len are twins!" when they are truly __mirrors__. They can be twins, but I chose for them not to be twins in this fanfic. And, I'm not the best writer either. I feel like this is going to be one of those stories where I'll cringe at when I look back at it a few years from now. But I like writing, and I LOVE VOCALOID so here we go!_

By the way,** I'm going to be making an MMD anime series off of this, so if you also want to watch it after reading it (or not even read this and then watch it), then I'll post links up here when I finish each episode. It's going to be uploaded onto YouTube.**

_Not every chapter is one episode, and there's a possibility that the episodes might be slightly different from the story. Remember, the story has more thoughts of the characters, so the story will probably be better. Well then, off to the start! :3 Remember, that this is just a character I made for everyone and that this is fiction! This is from Rin's perspective and may occasionally switch up to Len. _

_Disclaimer: The day I own Vocaloid is the day after my death. Yeah, SEGA and Crypton are going to hand me the rights and say, "Here ya go!"_

* * *

Another day.

The sun was shining on the wooden floors, on the opposite of where I was, lying down on my bed in the shaded part of my room. The sun's pretty annoying in the morning, so it's best to avoid things that are obnoxious right? Anyways, it's just another morning. Another ordinary morning of a high school girl. Or really just another ordinary morning for lil' ol' Rinny. But no one call me that. Ever. Only I have that privilege.

It can be eerily quiet at times since I live _kind of_ alone. Especially at night when the microwave's not humming, the air conditioner's not running, and the water's not spurting all over the place. It's almost like I'm just waiting for the stalker/kidnapper to come and get me. Which I'm prepared for of course.

Don't underestimate the power of Kagamine Rin. Unless you want to die. The hard way.

Okay, don't take that seriously, I just said that for dramatic effect. Which can be pretty handy sometimes. My older brother lives with me, but he just found a job as a teacher, and he just does his teaching stuff all the time. I never really communicate with him that much now, but people will always eventually become distant with even the ones closest to them.

Sometimes I wish that I didn't live close enough to walk to school. It seems so much more fun to take a train to school everyday, than just walk on the plain asphalt that you have seen almost every stinking fudging day of your entire life. I'd rather see the countryside on a train almost every stinking fudging day of my life. But you get what you get, and I got crappy black-gray asphalt roads, so I'm going to deal with it. Because sometimes you just need to quit wanting some cheese with that 'wine' and deal with what you've got. That's how life is; dealing with the things you like and don't like. But at least a little cat walks with me every morning, so I guess it's fine. Yay for kitties.

The shadow of the school came over me and I went into the cool air-conditioned hallways. Quite empty hallways since everyone apparently likes hanging around in their classroom. I don't know what's up with people not liking the hallways, they aren't that bad. And, they're more likely to avoid the teachers that way. Walking into the room, everyone's chatting around like how they normally do, girls forming their little mini circles, and the guys (aka the endangered species in our class) sitting near each other and talking, EXCEPT for Kagamine Len who was always surrounded by his little harem of girls. Megurine-Sensei wasn't here yet which was strange, because she usually gets here pretty early to avoid bumping into Kamui-Sensei who always obviously flirts with her.

"Rin-chan!" Miku called out and wildly waved at her desk, her teal twin-tails swaying all over the place. Her hair always seems to move like there's wind or something everywhere she goes. But she always bobs around when she stands so it's understandable. Yet the twin-tails still move when she's sitting and still.

"Hey," I answered. My usual response to her usual greeting. I sat at my seat in the front row which happened to be next to her seat. I'm not the type of person who likes sitting way at the back to screw around, but I'm not the type of person who wants to sit close to the teacher and quietly learn and get straight 100%'s. No, I sit in the front so I can avoid the people at the back screwing around. A perfectly acceptable reason to sit up front.

"So Rin," she gushed. "Did you know that Yowane Dell confessed to me over a text last night?"

"Dell?" I scrunched up my nose. "Who's Dell?"

"Oh he's-"

"Oh yeah, he's the one with the face."

"Rin!" she whimpered. "You should regard other people's feelings!"

I snorted. "Like you regard people's feelings so much, Miku. How'd you turn him down?"

"Who said I turned him down?" Miku slyly said.

My eyes widened. "Hatsune Miku accepted a confession from a boy she barely knows, when she rejects them all the time. God, how did you force her to do this?"

"Well, I never actually responded," she laughed. "But I'm definitely not accepting his confession. I've never even made eye contact with him, much less talk to him. He's going to be fine. His life will be way better without me in it."

"Yeah, I guess it's best to reject him," I agreed. She always gets confessed by so many random people that it's almost fun to watch. Almost. In truth, all of her possible 'suitors' recovered fairly quick from her rejections. So quick that some of them confessed to Akita Neru.

"So have you had any beaus prancing around," Miku smirked, "worshiping and drinking the sweat of your skin?"

"Sometimes I wonder why I'm friends with you."

"Ha! Me too."

She can be strange and seem vulgar, but Miku truly is sweet and kind at heart. She's got a weird personality, but she really is better than how she-

_WAM! _I snapped my head to the entrance where the heavy sound occurred. A man with a white coat and blue muffler was lying on the floor. Completely still as a matter of fact.

"OH MY GOD LEN JUST KILLED A MAN." some boy's voice sang.

"God, my brother's so annoying..." Miku muttered.

"Shut up, Mikuo, stop making up stuff!" (probably) Len cracked up, sounding highly amused. But of course it was Kagamine Len, the guy who coincidentally has the same last name as me.

Suddenly the man started clawing his way up to the teacher's desk, dragging himself. Oh, and getting up and walking was too hard to do. He eventually got to the desk and slowly stood up. Well, his fac-

...

...

...

...

...

...

Wait a second.

...

...

WAIT A MILLISECOND.

..

"_Kaito?!_" I shockingly exclaimed.

"Eh?" He looked over to me and soon his eyes widened, something clicking in his brainless head.

Miku tapped me. "Wait, you know him?!" she urgently whispered.

"It's Rin!" He joyously yelled to the heavens of the classroom. "I've got Rin in my class!"

"Wait... you're the _teacher_?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"Yep!" he proudly replied. "And it's _Shion-Sensei_, Kagamine!"

I rolled my eyes and turned away from him. "Whatever, Kaito-_chan_."

"HEY!" Kaito angrily pointed to me dramatically, his eyes extremely wide. "AS PUNISHMENT YOU MUST GET ME A TRIPLE SCOOP ICE CREAM AFTER SCHOOL! _TRIPLE SCOOP_!"

Miku tapped me again, hearts in her eyes. "Oh my god, he is _so_ hot!"

I looked at her disgusted. "Yeah. Like teachers filled with ice cream in their heads are _so_ attra-"

"Hold on," Gumi-san interrupted. "What happened to Megurine-Sensei?"

"Ah, Megurine Luka-san?" Kaito quickly became somewhat knowledgeable.

"Yes, the one and only Megurine Luka that we know," I sarcastically retorted. Kaito shot me a dirty look. Whatever.

He turned back to Gumi and smiled. "Well, Megurine-Sensei is actually getting married this week and decided to quit her job and-"

"MEGURINE-SENSEI'S GETTING MARRIED?!"

"WOOOO MEGURINE-SENSEI GOT HERSELF _A MAN_!"

"NOOOOOO LUKA-CHAN-SENSEI WAS SUPPOSED TO BE MIIIIIINNNEE!"

"Poor Kamui-Sensei!"

"LUKA-CHAN-SENSEEEIIIIII!"

"AWWWW YEA MEGURINE-SENSEI GETTING MARRIED!"

"DAT MAN BETTAH BE HOTTER THAN A FIYAAAAAAAHHHH!"

"Hey!" Kaito interjected all the whoops, claps, and cries of the class. "First of all, Megurine-Sensei wanted me to tell you to behave. She also told me certain things about you all. How _some_ of you like eating weird things in class like leeks, or how some of you eat bananas or something like that. Do you all have an eating problem or what? Anyway, second of all, Megurine-Sensei says that you all are pretty idiotic except for someone that goes by the name of... Gumi?"

Mikuo raised his hand. "THAT'S ME SENSEI!"

Gumi raises her hand this time. "Actually, I'm Gumi, Shion-Sensei."

"Oh," he says, looking pleased. Bet that was the first time he was called Shion-Sensei. "Well, then I hope you can help the class, Gumi-san!"

"Of course!" Gumi cheerily answered.

"Hmph!" Miku grunted. "He and Gumi better not have something going on between them..."

Kaito clapped his hands. "Ooookaay class! We need to start learning and actually jamming things into your little heads! Get out your... uh..."

"COOK BOOKS!" Mikuo yelled.

"_Shut up_, Mikuo!" Miku screamed. This is why I'm glad that my brother is actually somewhat intelligent, and not Mikuo-like at all. Thank god. Thank god.

"Okay, yes, get out your cook books!" Kaito announced.

"This isn't cooking class, genius," I muttered under my breath.

"Sensei!" Miku smiled, looking excited. "We're in Social Studies class!"

"Oh, that's right!" he recalled. "Thank you...um?"

"Miku! Hatsune Miku!" she grinned.

"Thank you, Hatsune-san!" he flashed her a smile.

Miku just sat there, obviously pleased and way too happy.

And I mean WAY too happy.

...

Then at lunch she had the same expression on her face.

"Ah, I can't wait to eat!" I exclaimed. "Need to open up my lunchbox!"

Lunch time. Favorite time of the day. Everyone is supposed to eat in here, but a lot of people go to the other classes to be with their other friends or something and eat there. I doubt our new 'sensei' cares. I love lunch. And oranges. Oranges are good.

"Riiiinnn!" she begged. "Can you try to get me closer with Sensei?"

"Kaito?" I scowled. "He's a good for nothing stupid guy who doesn't even know how to use the restroom without soiling himself."

"That's so mean!" Miku whined. "He seems like a nice guy, and he's so hot! And, he doesn't seem to be that old either."

"First off" I began, "he's a teacher. You can't be in a relationship with him. Second of all, when I say he's stupid, he really is stupid. Thirdly, the school administrators must have lost their common sense compartments of their brains because Kaito is only 20 years old and should still be in the middle of getting his teaching licence. And fourth, Miku, I can't see how you think he's so appealing."

"How'd do you get so close to him?!" she demanded. "You call him by his first name, and he calls you by your first name. When did you guys get so comfortable?!"

"Well," I sat up. "Kaito is my older brother's best friend since childhood. I was friends with him too, but he's just much closer to Rinto. I never knew Kaito was going to become a teacher, and moreover, our teacher. I'm not as close as were before, but we always called each other 'Rin' and 'Kaito' so that's that."

"I really like him," she stated. "I just really like him. It's different though from all the other guys I've liked."

Miku you've so-called liked so many people I wonder if you know what truly liking someone feels like. But who am I to tell that to her?

"Why, you like him because he's just 'so, so hot'?" I sighed. Miku then looked behind my head, suddenly brightening up. Kaito was probably behind me.

"Why Rinny, I didn't know you thought of me that way."

...

That's not Kaito's voice.

...

A pair of hands covered my eyes. "I guess if I'm too hot for you, then you'd better not look at me at all. Wouldn't want you to get burnt."

Kagamine Len. Just my day.

"Don't," I clutched one of his hands over my eyes, "call me that." I squeezed his hand allowing my irritation to give me strength.

"Yow!" he yelped in pain. Excellent. And trust me, I'm not a sadist.

I turned and glared at him. "What are you doing here Len?"

"Ooh," he grinned and sat next to me. "You're calling me by my first name? I never knew you thought of me as someone so close."

I rolled my eyes. "We both have the same last name, so I wouldn't want to confuse your hollow brain. Unfortunately, I have to resort to calling you by your name."

"Aw Rinkins," Len cooed, "at least you're calling me by my name and without an honorific. That's good enough for me."

"Really?" I snapped. "And I thought having girls frolicking around you and calling you 'Len-sama' was good enough for you. Or is that enough? Do you need them to form a new religious group called Lenism and have them worship your glorious statue every Sunday around a circle of banana scented candles?"

"Should I be leaving?" Miku asked, amused. "You guys seem to be having a lot of fun talking to each other, and I wouldn't want to spoil your little moment."

"What makes you think that we're having a little moment, Miku?" I grimaced, feeling annoyed. Kagamine Len and I? Psh, sure, maybe if I was dead.

"Oh Rin," Len sighed. "You always take my breath away."

"Yeah, because I'm beating you up all the time."

"You sure know how to stop a man's heart."

"A man? More like a boy."

"You're so cute, Rinkins!"

"_Don't,_ call me that!"

"Even Rinny can get feisty, huh? I like it!"

"I'm sure you'd even like me shoving my poop down your throat."

"Yeah, I think I would."

"Banana Boy."

"...Rinnykins."

"Do you want me to add some pee to the poop?"

"Yes do so, right now."

"Can you go away?"

"Nope!"

I slammed my hands down on the table and pushed myself up. It was pretty loud, and it caught everyone's attention. I could feel all the eyes staring at me as I walked out of the room. Fine. I had to be the one to go away. After all, avoid obnoxious things.

"Rin!" Miku called out, as she got out of her chair, and ran after me. I could hear the worry in her voice. I kept walking. I was sick of that Kagamine Len. So sick. This was the first time he directly bothered me. God, and to have the same last name.

"Rin!" she caught up and stopped me. "Rin, are you okay?"

"Yep," I curtly answered. "Never been better."

"I think that translates to 'never been worse'," Miku laughed. "I know Len can be annoying at times, but you shouldn't act that way."

"Why?"

"He _likes_ it when you get all uptight and annoyed by him. He's so used to be flounced around by other girls that he's probably bored of them. He wants you to get mad."

"Yeah, like I haven't heard that before."

"Rin, you shouldn't ignore him, but try to get along with him! I'm sure he can be nice!"

"Make friends?" I moaned. "Make friends with him? I'm so _sure_ that he'd be my bestiest friend in the whole wide world!"

"You never know," she winked. "He could be your bestiest friend EVER. Even better than me." She narrowed her eyes. "But ya'll better not be replacing me!"

I gave a small smile. "Who could ever replace Hatsune Miku?"

"No one, that's who," she exclaimed. "Come on, let's ditch this Popsicle stand."

I raised my eyebrows. "And what exactly do you mean by that?"

"I mean, let's get to class so I can make an excuse to go the bathroom but actually talk to Yowane Dell."

"You evil little child," I chuckled. "I'd rather not. Let me just blow some stuff off out here. I'd have to stay in that class with you-know-who if I went there, so you would have had to make it up to me."

"Oh come on," Miku sighed. "You're in the same room with him practically every day. Suck it up, kid."

"I won't suck it up, in fact, I'm going to blow it down."

Miku shook her head. "Let's just go, Orange Girl."

"Whatever, Leek Freak." She then used that opportunity to hit me with a leek that came out of no where. Oh, Miku with her leeks.

...

...

...

Thank you, Miku.

...

...

"Excuse me! Uh... oh, Rin and Hatsune-san!" a voice echoed through the hall. We both looked back.

Of course it was Kaito.

"Sensei!" Miku squealed. "Do you need something?"

"Lunch has been shortened," he explained. "You two were missing and I need you."

Shortened? More like cut by 90% of the time. What the heck? Kaito must have had an 'emergency' of some sort.

"Did you hear that?" she whispered to me. "He said he needs me. Me."

"Can you guys come back to the classroom?" Kaito smiled. "We can't start without you."

"Okay!" she agreed waving her leek.

"Oh, so _you're_ the girl with the leek problem!" Kaito exclaimed. Ha. Like Kaito's one to talk.

"Huh?!" Miku worriedly hid the leek, sweating a bit. "What leek?! I don't see no leeks! In fact, what is a leek?!"

"Um, you just had a leek... never mind, we'll talk about it later," he dismissed.

Miku turned to me. "Did you hear that?! Sensei wants to talk to me! ALONE."

And I thought we were supposed to gone to the classroom ages ago. And by ages ago I mean a few seconds ago.

Today's lunch was okay I guess even if I didn't get my daily dose of oranges.

...

...

The end of the day rolls by and I have a feeling that my ordinary routine's changing. We've got a new teacher, I've got a new 'problem', and my only friend is all love-struck over the aforementioned new teacher. I wonder if Rinto knew about Kaito getting a job. How did he get this job anyway? Bribes? And why is Kaito teaching more than one class of ours? But anyway, another day has past.

I'm about to leave when he approaches me.

"Rin!" he yells.

"I'm right here," I scoffed. "No need to yell you psycho."

"Oh, so now I've got demoted huh?" he sarcastically says, crossing his arms. "From Shion-Sensei, to Kaito-chan, and now to psycho. WELL GUESS WHAT RIN? I'M AN AUTHORITY FIGURE. AND AS AN AUTHORITY FIGURE, I CAN TELL YOU WHAT TO DO."

"So?"

"So? DID YOU JUST 'SO' ME?! GO STAND IN THE CORNER."

"...wha?"

"I said... _GO STAND IN THE CORNER_."

"Can you really do that? Really Kai-chan?"

"Okay, you've led me to no choice." All of a sudden he turns me around and starts pushing me to a corner.

"HEY!" I yelped. He keeps pushing me somehow, and I somehow am getting pushed.

How.

How.

How.

And now my face is in the corner.

"That's what you get, Rin! THAT IS WHAT YOU GET! Now, I'm going to find some ice cream in this place."

Of course. He stomps out.

Which means no more dirty corner for my face.

Looks like my day is over.

"HUH!" comes from a distant voice. "Now you must get punished for this!" It was getting closer. Blue hair peeked from the doorway and I quickly turned into the corner. Looks like Kaito-zilla quickly found another victim to terrorize.

"I told you already," someone exasperatedly tried to explain. "I wasn't going to throw away that Magnum ice cream bar!" I think they're not in the room yet. Goody.

Kaito clicked his tongue. "Say that all you want, but I saw your hand positioned over that trash can, preparing to drop that over an inch thick, vanilla bean filled, Belgian chocolate covered ice cream bar! That is just disgusting. Now, I'm going to be lenient and forgive you. But go stand in the corner for 10 minutes. You know which corner I'm talking about. My favorite corner. We can forget about this tomorrow, Len, but for now, you need to think about what you just did. I'LL BE BACK."

LEN?!

**LEN?! **

LEN IS THE ONE?! I hear steps. Please, please, please, don't make them Len steps.

"Whoa!" he said. I didn't hear him come in. "If it isn't Rinkins!"

Oh god.

Why.

Did.

You.

Do.

This.

To.

Me.

Why.

Why.

Why.

WHY.

"Rinnnnyyy," Len stretched my name out. I continued to look into the darkness of the corner. "Looks like you're also standing in that guy's favorite corner. You know where I'm also suppose to stand?"

"..." I said nothing.

All of a sudden Len squishes up next to me and I can feel him resting his head on my shoulder.

"This corner, Rinny," he whispers in my ear. "This corner."

I mentioned that I'm the only one who has the privilege to call myself Rinny, right?

I banged my head against his head, and he cringed. Yes. Once again, not a sadist.

"You really do know how to make me see stars whenever I'm with you."

"Yeah because I just banged my head on you."

"Ha!" he laughed. I felt his body move away from me, surprisingly. "I wonder why I never bothered with you before."

"Maybe because you only discovered now that I won't treat you as my god." I finally faced the room and looked over at him, sitting at a desk, swinging his calves back and forth. "And why did you move away? Am I too disgusting for you?" I sarcastically asked.

"What, are you sad that I moved away?" Len smirked. "Do you want me to close to you again?"

"Like that'll happen," I rolled my eyes. "So you're in here because you were throwing away an uneaten ice cream bar? Wow, what a terrible move to make with Kaito around."

"So word spread fast, huh? And technically, I wasn't throwing it away. I just happened to be next to a trash can and my hand happened to rest over it. Pure coincidence. And what's up with you and Ice-Cream-Man?"

"I'm SURE it was a coincidence. And nothing's going on with Kaito and I? What's your problem with that?"

"Nothing just wondering. But if there's really nothing then why do you call him by his name?"

"That's none of your business. You really shouldn't pry into other people's things."

"Okay, then why are you here? That's not prying into people's things; after all it's already in the wide open."

"You probably remember. This morning I didn't call him his 'proper title' so I've been sent into the dungeons for a temporary stay."

"Oh I remember. I remember well because that's how I noticed you, Rin."

Huh. He didn't add anything to my name.

"You're always either frowning off into the sunset or chatting with Hatsune Miku so I've never really paid any attention to you before. And because you weren't always flocking around me like the other girls do."

"Proud of that aren't you? Having a harem."

"Proud? A harem? No and nope."

"Wow, surprising coming from you."

"Why, because you picture me as an obnoxious, arrogant, fool who thinks he's a prince and everyone loves him unconditionally?"

"...yeah."

"Knew it. It was pretty obvious the way you treated me."

"What do you mean? All I did was walk away from you because you were annoying and banged my head against yours. I've done worse. In fact, I've kicked Kaito in the danger zone more times than I can count." See? This is why you never underestimate Kagamine Rin. I WILL KICK YOUR DANGER ZONES.

"Really? No wonder why when I turned to run away from him he didn't react _AT ALL_ when I accidentally hit my foot in 'that area'."

Nothing happens. But I feel something build up. It's slowly crawling up. Very, very slowly. But it happens.

And it's a laugh.

Which grows into two.

And then into dozens.

Kaito having grown stronger after all the times I kicked him? Oh, god. Now I keep thinking back to the times when I got him there and how each time his reaction was more and more controlled. I can't stop laughing! I need to bend down, my sides are hurting so much! AUGHLJDLKA;GJOIEJOINB! I look up at Len and see that he's also like me, laughing like there's no tomorrow and even going so far to lie down in fetal position.

Hold on.

I can't be laughing with Kagamine Len.

That's just not how it works.

I died down quickly and Len followed suit.

We both were then silently looking at the floor.

"Yo kids!" Kaito suddenly appeared. "Your ten minutes are up or something. You're lucky Kagamine, I'll let you out early."

"Me?" Len asked.

"Oh yeah," he recalled. "You and Rin both have the same last names. Just get out of here. Rin, next time you misbehave, you is a gonna buy me some frozen dairy treats." And with that, he left once again.

...

...

"Well, I'm leaving," I said to the floor. I walked over to the door.

"Wait!"

"... yes?" I hesitated.

"...um, never mind," Len eventually drawled.

"'Kay. Bye." I started up.

"Rin?"

I sighed and stopped again. "If you have something to say, Kagamine, then just say it."

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"For nothing."

"Then why thank me?"

"Because. You did nothing."

"Are you being sarcastic?"

"Maybe. Maybe not."

"I think you are."

"Nope."

"...well that was the most pointless conversation I've ever had in my life."

"Thanks."

"For the comment or for doing nothing?"

"Ha. I'm glad I got out of bed today."

"Okaaay..." Awkward conversation so far.

"Thanks."

"FOR WHAT?!"

"Nothing."

"Oh I get it. Nothing is equivalent to everything right? Are you trying to show a double meaning or something?"

"What?"

"See you later, Kagamine."

"Why aren't you calling me Len?"

"Don't feel like it."

"Are you mad at me or something?"

"Maybe. Maybe not."

"Please? Call me Len."

"Maybe tomorrow. If I'm in the mood."

"Rinny!"

Yeah he's going down.

...

The hard way.

"See you later, Banana Boy."

He laughed. A really warm laugh almost. "See you later, Orange Girl."

So he knew I liked oranges.

That's nice.

But it's just talk.

Kagamine Len does this with everyone.

I'm just another one.

...

...

...

...

His surface isn't bad I guess.

But only the surface.

The shallow, shallow surface.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

I wonder what's for dinner tonight.

* * *

_First chapter everyone! How'd I do? I'd really appreciate a review or PM, and it'd be nice if you'd favorite this as well. Tell me what you think! _

_School's just started for me, and I've got more stuff to do now. I'll write as much as I can, and animate as well. By the way, the Luka-chan-sensei thing was from _Free! Iwatobi Swim Club_. Amakata-Sensei was called "Ama-chan-sensei" and I thought it'd be suitable for that Luka fanboy in class. :3_

_Thanks for reading! Stay tuned for chapter two!_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Thank you for reading up to this point! Thank you to the reviewers as well. I hope you keep reading my fanfics! Once again, I have school, so weekends is my time to write. I'm sorry for the really late updates. School has been such a drag. -_-_

_Well, Rin and Len actually started to communicate. What happens next? DUN DUN DUN!_

_I finished making the opening, ending, and episode breaks of the MMD anime series of Untoasted. Progress, hooray! Stay tuned for updates._

_Joke of the chapter: Whats the difference between a violin and a fish? _

_A. You can't tuna fish!_

_Disclaimer: The probability of me owning Vocaloid is the same as me being able to jump in and out from the real world to the anime world. Which I really want to do._

* * *

It feels weird.

I feel weird. But maybe because I am weird.

"So kiddos," Kaito clapped his hands. "Social studies time, wooooo! Let's learn about some dead people."

That was either an intentional joke or just a bad choice of words. Knowing Kaito it was probably a joke.

Bad joke.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

Awkward silence.

I think he should know how to entertain our class after being here for a week; after all we're easily entertained.

"Okay, just get your notebooks out and listen to my words of wisdom." Kaito hangs his head in shame. It's been a while since I heard Kaito crack some jokes. Even though they're bad, I can't help but smile a little at how hard he tried to make me smile with them whenever I fell down as a kid. I fell down a lot. I think I've improved since then.

"Yo," Miku whispered. "Hey. Hey. Rin. Hey."

Ignore Miku. Ignore Miku. Knowing her, it was about Kaito.

"Rin. Rin. Hey. Hey. _Rin._"

...

"Rin. Rin. Rin. RIN. RIN."

"May I help whoever is talking?" Kaito announced.

"Heck _YEAH_ YOU CAN!" Miku yelled. She suddenly widened her eyes and slapped her mouth. Oops.

"Um... was that... you? ...Hatsune-san?" he slowly asked, his face in confusion. Well, she just happens to sit in the front row and she looks like she just accidentally murdered her mother. Who else can it be, Kai-chan?

"Ha ha," Miku nervously laughed. "That was actually... Rin! Not me, Sensei!" She slapped her mouth again.

Wut.

...

...

_WHAT._

Ugh...

"Not again, Rin," Kaito heavily sighed.

"I'm so sorry, Rin!" Miku looked to me in despair. "That just came out somehow! You can do anything you want to me later! You can pie my face! _No_." Her face hardened. "YOU CAN KILL ME. I GIVE YOU PERMISSION TO KILL ME."

"Stop exaggerating, Miku," I tried to calm her down. "Just tell Kaito that you screamed."

Miku nodded and stood up. "Sensei! I'm sorry! I lied about Rin yelling. I was the one who yelled. It was me." Good job. That was fast.

"Well..." he paused. "I won't really punish you... But, you have a leek problem, and now this... so see me after school."

"Oh," she brightened up. "Absolutely. Wouldn't miss it. For the world. For the universe. No, not even for the day I give birth."

"...ooookay."

Miku is awfully awkward today.

Miku snapped her head to me, her face in distress. "That was way too much wasn't it? I don't why I did that. That was just so weird, and awkward, and he thinks I have a leek problem, and now I'm going to be branded as a freak, a Leek Freak, to that point, and just why did I do that?!"

"Once again," I reassured her. "It's going to be okay. Calm down. Drink some milk. Just talk to him."

"How can you talk in this situation?!" she hissed.

"Oh you know," I responded, my voice smooth. "Open your mouth and generate sounds. Then articulate them. Easy. Shouldn't take more than thirty-six milliseconds."

"Thanks for the sarcasm, Rin," she rolled her eyes. "Just deliver it to my doorstep next time, you don't have to give it to me directly."

"I love seeing the reaction," I smirked, "of the receiver when I give them my gift. I'd rather hand it to you than just place it under your welcome mat."

"Just do what you want," Miku moaned. "And after you hide the murder weapons and bury my body under the willow tree, remember to turn off the lights and lock the doors."

"Such a dramatic girl, Miku. Such a dramatic girl."

"I think we probably should start," Kaito finally interrupts our "quiet" conversation. "Get out your notebooks, we're learning American history."

Mikuo raised his hand, a giant grin on his face. "Why do we need to learn about the history of Americans?"

"Well... guy with teal hair..." Kaito slowly answered. "Because America's... important and stuff..."

"The whole world doesn't revolve around America, _Sensei_," Mikuo responded.

"Yeah, but the whole world doesn't revolve around Japan either," Kaito countered, generating more confidence. "We need to learn about various nations' histories. Not all of us are going to stay within this country forever. We'll have opportunities to communicate with others around the world, and we should respect their history as they would with ours. We focus not on our past relationships, but our current relationships and build off of them for the future. History is very important... guy with teal hair."

Mikuo sat in silence.

Aw yeah, score one for Kai-chan.

...

And of course Miku is oogli-

Wait, she's not.

She's just looking at him.

Not the way she usually does.

No, something else.

Is...

She looking at him with respect?

...

...

"Class," Kaito repeats. "Just get out your materials and start reading chapter three."

Okay, Kaito. Okay.

...

You're not doing that bad.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Shion-sen-

Not yet.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Mornings can be quick. Mornings can be slow. Most of the time they were quick. But they just seem to drag on so long these days.

What's making them drag?

At least I know mornings will pass.

This chapter is about the Europeans finally making a move to America. Jamestown, Plymouth Rock, all that kind of stuff in the 1600s. I wonder what happened to the lost colony of Roanoke.

Aliens.

Aliens are always the answer.

Like how in multiple choice questions if you don't know what to put, always go with C.

"Riiiiin," Miku stretched out my name. "Do you have any thing I can eat?"

"Don't you have your canned leeks?" I frowned. "Aren't those enough for you? You can wait, lunch is coming up pretty soon."

"I didn't have time to eat breakfast," she sighed.

I wrinkled my nose. "Well, we're in the middle of class right now, and it's the period right before lunch, so tough nuggets."

"Tough nuggets, indeed," she repeated, looking downcast. "Tough nuggets, indeed."

"Hey kids!" Kaito yelled.

"We're not kids, we're in high school, Sensei!" Mikuo called out.

"Tealie, at least try to raise your hand," Kaito shakes his head. "And you will all be kids to me, even if you're in high school." Heh. Tealie. Mikuo scowled.

"Shion-sensei," Gumi raised her hand. "Can we go over the notes we took?"

"Why, yes, Gumi-san," Kaito smiled. "Yes we can." He looked down to his book.

"You sound like Obama," Mikuo snickered.

"I heard that, Tealie..." he curtly responded. He responds in such a teacher manner. Gosh, Kai-chan, you're starting to get the hang of this.

"I hate my brother," Miku grimaced.

Rinto is a nice brother for me, Miku. I wish Mikuo could be like him, so you could look forward to being home with him. But at least you still talk with your brother. I've always had that lack of communication I guess.

"Okay, so in a very short summary, the passengers of the Mayflower did not have a fantastic trip," Kaito lectured. "The Mayflower and the smaller ship, the Speedwell went back two times to England for repairs, so every passenger from the smaller ship went on the Mayflower. Seas were rough, and everyone was getting seasick. The water wasn't even trusted, so everyone, including children, drank beer."

"How I wish I was on the Mayflower," Mikuo sighed.

"How I wish you were on the Mayflower so you could get drunk and walk overboard," Miku muttered.

These two just can't stop.

"Well, after passing the Atlantic ocean," Kaito continued, "the Mayflower had to go through an extremely difficult part of the sea to get to the mouth of the Hudson River; Pollock's Rip. But, a wind turned them around back to Cape Cod."

Kasane Teto raised her hand. "Sensei, so the original destination was Virginia, but due to circumstances they had to turn back to Cape Cod?"

"Correct, Spirals," he grinned. Spirals. Suiting name for Kasane Teto.

"They knew of Jamestown and wanted to settle in that region or so, but turned back. The pilgrims settled in Massachusetts, and named the place Plymouth Rock. Their first winter was hard. People kept dying, and they already had a number of deaths on the Mayflower from scurvy. Later, the local Native Americans helped. Squanto, one of them, taught the English men how to plant corn, and in the fall, they celebrated what they had. Thanksgiving was born."

I don't know what to say about the way Europeans conquered America. They destroyed the Native Americans' homelands, and enslaved and killed so many of them. But that was in the past. Like what Kaito said, it's better to focus on the things that are happening now rather than the past, and build off of it, in a positive way.

"Sensei," Gumi raised her hand again, her face in confusion. "This is kind of off topic, but... I noticed that you're really young... almost too young."

"There's never such a thing as too young," he laughed. "Well in most cases. But you're right, I'm twenty years old."

The class just sat there in silence.

It still doesn't make sense to me either, Gumi.

"Pst, Rin-chan," someone whispers.

Who's whispering to me? He or she's pretty loud since no one's talking.

"Rin-chan," that person repeats. "Riiiinnn-chan."

What the heck does this person want from me...

"Pst," he or she tried again. "Rin. Rin. _Rinny_."

Did that person just say Rinny?

...

Did

that person

...

just

say

Rinny?

...

...

"Rinnykins."

...

I've had enough of you.

...

"Rinkins."

...

Kagamine.

...

"Rinny."

...

_Len_.

A note is thrown to my desk.

_Rinny. Look behind you. Specifically at the blondie with the blue eyes. Specifically the male blondie with the blue eyes. Specifically someone with the initials LK._

Ha.

Ha.

Ha.

Ha.

Ha ha.

Ha ha ha.

Ha.

Ha ha.

...

...

...

No.

...

Another note gets thrown at me.

_Rinkins, don't make me cause a scene._

Ha.

Ha.

Still no.

I crumple up the note.

...

And another note comes.

_You asked for it. Sorry about this, Rinny._

Asked for what? What are you going to do, shota?

I don't see you doing anything! That's right!

A chair screeched from behind me.

"Kagamine Rin!" a male voice announced my name.

What?

"Kagamine Rin!" he repeated.

Len. Kagamine Len's voice.

"I_** LIKE YOU!**_"

wut

huh

...

...

WHAT

WHAT

WHAT

WHAT

The whole class is staring at me in shock.

Some with surprise.

Some with disgust.

Some with happiness.

And some with rage.

Vein popping rage.

And silence has fallen.

...

...

...

"Yo, Kagamine," Kaito awkwardly broke the silence. "This isn't exactly the best time, to be expressing your raging teenage emotions... so let's just forg-"

"I don't care, Sensei!" Len replied, loud and proud. "I like Rin!_ More_ than a friend."

What.

Is.

Going.

On.

"Still," Kaito looked reluctant. "This isn't the place or time, so just exercise your testosterone charm later."

"Aye, aye, cap'n!" Len saluted him. "And, Rin!"

Don't look at him, Rinny, don't look at him. Please don't look at him.

"Meet me at the rooftop during lunch!"

Oh great. He announces that we're going to meet at the cliched rooftop.

And his fanclub heard the location.

And everything that just happened.

Just fantasmical.

...

...

...

...

Wow, social studies can still rage on after the whole incident. But I bet that's not the subject everyone's thinking about.

I like learning about history. I don't know why. But there's something about that far off thing they call the past that interests me. I don't care if it's America or Antarctica; any history of the world is just interesting. Japan's history is plenty intere-

_RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGG_

Lunch time.

Orange time.

"Okay guys, you're free!" Kaito walked off to buy ice cream from the nearby convenience store.

"AHHH!" Miku screamed. Everyone jumped in their seats and stared at her.

"What's wrong?!" I urgently asked.

"I FORGOT TO PACK MY CANNED LEEK," she cried.

Everyone then went back to what they were doing, apparently not caring anymore.

"RIN! I AIN'T GOT MAH LEEK!" Miku sobbed.

"Don't worry Miku-chan, have my banana!" Len popped up.

"Sorry Len, but I'm not cheating on Leek-kun!" she sniffed.

"You're going to go hungry, Miku-chan, you're going to want it," he persuaded her. "You don't want to go with an empty stomach."

"Oh fine, Len-kun!" she snatched up the banana and bites it.

"Uh, Miku, you peel the skin first," I stare, sort of afraid for Miku's well being.

"I think she can handle it Rinkins," Len cheered. "Come on, up to the rooftop we go."

"No."

"What do you mean by 'no'? Didn't you hear me say during class?"

"Yes, I heard. Everyone heard. By 'no' I mean, _no_."

"Rin-chan, let's just go to the rooftop. I really have something to say."

"Yes, go up to the rooftop so you can push me off."

"Now, that's so mean of you to say."

"Good."

"Riiiinnnnny."

"Stop calling me that, Kagamine."

"I thought you were going to call me by my first name today Rinny!"

"I changed my mind."

"Please Rinnykins? To the roof?"

"No."

Len sighed. "I'll be waiting on there, then."

"Then you're going to be waiting for nothing," I scoffed.

"I can wait for _you_, Rinny," he patted my head, and walked away.

Sure.

Yeah, right.

"Kagamine Len," Miku stated, not eating the banana. "He's not a bad guy."

"He just yelled out in class that he 'likes me'. Now tell me that's what good guys do."

"That's what good guys do."

"Shut up."

"I'm being serious! You're lucky to have someone like you and be fearless in liking you."

"There's a difference in being liked and liking someone, Miku."

"I know, Rin, I know."

Oh.

...

Right.

Miku does know.

...

...

She knows it very well.

...

...

...

I...

...

...

forgot.

...

"Miku, you know I won't go up to that rooftop," I finally said.

"Oh really?" she slyly smiled. "And leave Len waiting for no one?"

"That's the plan."

"We'll see."

"Yeah, we will, Miku, we will."

"...we'll see."

"I'm going to the restroom first," I got out of my seat and walked away.

Restrooms here in school are disgusting. Some of them have stalls where the door can't be locked, the toilet seat has mysterious dust or dirt on it, someone left remnants of their 'crimson tide', or the toilet is just really dirty. Then the sinks are really spurty, and the walls are full of grime in their ridges. Then there's always someone who writes "hottest guys of 2nd years list" or "all grades hottest guys list". It's pretty annoying to see that on the walls. But there could be nice bathroom graffiti maybe, ha ha.

Len's supposedly waiting for me at the rooftop. I doubt it. If I went up, he'd probably not be there, or hide somewhere, and I'd make a fool of myself. Len doesn't just wait on the rooftop for someone. No, he'd do something like prepare a midday banquet for his followers. How can I trust him? He's always joking around, never being serious and I just can't take him seriously either. But the other day, when Kaito held us after school, he almost seemed... genuinely nice. I don't know, I'm probably over-thinking this like I do with everything, but he seemed to be someone other than the image of Kagamine Len. Who knows. It could be an act. It could all be true. He could be someone who actually cares about people. He could be someone who thinks of everyone as his puppets. One thing I know for sure; don't trust Kagamine Len.

I don't know why he wound up in my mind.

Kagamine Len is just not a topic I want to have in my mind. But he just somehow squeezes in there. He claims he thinks I'm different. He notices me, he says. He seems to show interest into me. I know it's minor interest. I don't want to think about him.

Yet he keeps coming back in the end.

...

I wish that I wouldn't think about him. I wish I was back when he wasn't a problem, and never associated with me.

He's just a bother.

Kagamine.

Len.

Kagamine.

Len.

Kagamine Len.

A guy with the same last name as me, and even the same azure eyes and banana yellow hair. Did eating all those bananas change his hair color? He's someone who has an unhealthy affection for bananas.

The rooftop.

...

Of course, I'm n-

WHOOOOOOAAAAA MY FOOT'S LATCHED ONTO SOMETHING AND I'M FALLING I'M FALLING I'M FAL-

UMPH. My face banged into the floor, hard, sliding a little, the floor scraping against my skin. _Ow_. I can feel the peeled skin, burning. A part of my face feels raw. My head feels weird. I slowly put my palms down and pushed myself up from the ground, sitting up. I waved my hand in front of the area where I tripped, but I felt nothing. That's odd. I could have sworn there was some thin/almost invisible piece of thread that tripped me. I can't have possibly just fallen down on nothing. I know I'm a bit clumsy, but I'm not that clumsy.

I stood up and glanced around. This isn't sabotage right? Don't tell me that this is sabotage, my life isn't a Korean drama.

...but do I want it to be? Is that why I'm thinking it's sabotage? Oh well, let's just say that this was a strange accident. I still kind of need to go to the restroom, though, so better hurry it up. I'm still feeling strange.

I got up. As I swayed my arm, something dripped onto my hand.

Blood.

Drops of red.

I reached up to my face, feeling for the place where the blood came from. Top of forehead. It's still running. I can feel the blood pulsing out. I should get to the infirmary and patch it up.

...

...

"Rin?"

Huh? Someone's behind me?

"Are you okay?"

I turn my back.

...

...

...

Banana colored hair.

"You're bleeding!" Len exclaimed. "A lot of blood's coming out!"

Really? It doesn't seem like it.

"I think I'm fine," I insisted.

"You're not fine," he argued. "I've got some band-aids, so just sit down here in the hall."

"I should probably go to the infi-"

"I can deal with this, and faster at that. I don't want you to faint." He brought out band-aids and cloth from his pockets. That's odd, a normal person wouldn't carry things like that.

"I don't think someone can faint from a simple cut on the forehead." He sat me down and started gently wiping my forehead.

"This isn't a simple cut."

He stopped wiping and I saw the cloth.

The bloody cloth.

...

My blood.

...

"I just tripped," I admitted. "I don't know how I tripped, it was like there was something I tripped over. I felt my foot latch onto something, but when I got up there was nothing."

I feel a bit dizzy.

"Maybe it was thread taped to the walls," he suggested. "Some first years could've been doing measurement for math by measuring the walls with thread. You might have kicked the thread away after tripping." He stuck a band-aid to my forehead.

"I don't know," I muttered. "I don't know. I don't know what happened, I don't know why I'm bleeding so much, and I don't know what's so wrong with me. I can't think straight."

"Don't beat yourself up, Rin," Len patted my head. "It's going to be okay. You're just feeling woozy."

He lifted my face up and I stared into his face. He was smiling. Not a gentle smile, a sweet smile, a comforting smile, a polite smile, nor a forced smile.

A smile with hints of regret.

...

...

A smile with hints of the past.

...

...

...

A smile of memory.

...

"Len."

"Huh?" he froze, confusion taking over. "...Len?"

"..." I paused.

"..."

...

...

...

"...Len," I repeated, slightly louder.

His face broke into a smile.

...

A smile of memory.

...

...

...

A smile with hints of a happier time.

...

...

A smile with hints of laughter.

...

"...Thank you..." he softly laughed. I turned my head away. I'm embarrassed. Len sat against the wall, pulling one knee in, and stretching out his other leg. He rested his cheek against my head.

"Thank you, Rin," he repeats. I can feel him smile. I can hear him smile.

You have a nice smile, Len.

Your mouth smiles, your eyes smile, your entire face looks happy.

How did I do that?

With just his name?

Why can't he always smile like that?

"Rin," he says. I should be pushing you away.

"Hm?" Why aren't I pushing you away?

"I just wanted to return the favor by saying your name," he answered.

You've been returning more than what you've been given, Len.

Rin.

It sounds nice when he says it.

It doesn't sound as nice when I say it.

Rin.

Kagamine Rin.

"Rin," he said my name again. "We should be getting back to the classroom. I think you're going to be fine."

"...okay," I agree. It kind of... felt good to be alone together.

It felt better than when I was by myself.

"Come on now!" he bounced up. "Let's go, Rin!" He bent down a little and offered me his hand. I looked to it.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

I reached up and grasped his hand.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Time is the one currency that I'll never be good at using. It's just something I'm bad at managing. I'm really stingy with physical money, and all, but I can waste so much time. And time is my most valuable money.

I don't know how to stop wasting all of my time.

"Class," Kaito announced. "English isn't _that_ difficult."

Everyone groaned.

"Come on!" he chuckled. "If I know English, you guys can definitely understand English as well."

Says the 20 year old teacher.

Who also happens to teach English other than social studies.

Not to mention math.

"English is hard," he began, "because they do not use characters like the Asian countries. Moreover, English is derived from so many other European languages, it's like you're learning French, German, and Spanish at the same time, not to mention containing meanings from Greek and Latin. Their grammar system is not the best either. There are so many spelling rules that can be broken and that cannot be broken. The pronunciations can be so much different from each other, with no definite pronunciation or each letter, vowel, or consonant. English is complicated. But, if you take time, correct vigorous practice, and dedicate yourself to learning this new language, I'm sure you can succeed. Unfortunately, you're students so you can't just focus on English. Let's practice answering some questions, though!"

Everyone groaned again.

Kaito shook his head. "You kids really are a lazy bunch, huh?"

Yep.

No need to guess that we're lazy.

"Here are the questions," he introduced. "What is your favorite hobby? What is your favorite sport? Do you like dogs, cats, or neither?" He started reading his book as we started working on the questions.

What.

I suck at English.

I can't understand that.

How is Kaito good at English?

He always seemed so air-headed.

"Rin," Miku poked me. "What does 'neither' mean?"

"Don't ask me," I replied. "You know I'm not good at English."

"Still worth a try," she sighed. She raised her hand, looking happy. "Sensei? What does 'neither' mean?"

He looked up. "Neither? Do you not like dogs nor cats? It has a meaning of 'not' for two words."

"Thank you!" she went about, thinking of what to write.

What can I write? Well, I know one question asks if I like cats or dogs thanks to Kaito translating it for us when he answered Mi-

_RRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNG GG_

"Finish these for tomorrow," Kaito assigned. "If you don't I'll give you extra homework over this weekend, and you know there's a big festival this weekend. Oh, and I have a 'certain someone' that I need to talk to you now."

"Ah! I need to talk to Sensei now," Miku bit her lip. "I hope I'm not in any major trouble."

"It was just an outburst during class," I said. "Your brother asks Kaito all kinds of sarcastic questions, and I don't see him going to detention."

"Yes, but he thinks I have a leek problem. Which I don't. Do I?"

"I'm not going to answer your last question. But don't worry too much okay? I'll wait for you outside the classroom when you're done okay?"

Miku squeezed me in a big hug. "Thank you, Rin! Wish me the best!"

I laughed. "You sound like you're going to take a really hard test." I started walking away, still facing her.

She winked. "In a way, this is a really hard test. For him and me."

Him too?

Let's see what happens, shall we?

Everyone leaves and I hang around, outside the entrance. Kaito still seems to be reading, turning pages while Miku just awkwardly leans against her desk. When's Kaito going to start this, because I'm ready to see this show.

...

Anytime now.

...

...

Anytime time between now and now is perfect, thank you very much.

...

"Hatsune-san," he finally looked up from his reading.

"Yes?" she immediately responds.

"...tell me why you're here."

"Wha?" her face falls slack, unsure.

Is this a test Kaito, or do you actually not know why she's here?

"Tell me why you're here."

"... because I made a rude outburst in the middle of class, and you think I have a leek problem, so you told me to see you after class."

"Oh yeah..." he said, looking like he suddenly recalled.

"You actually forgot?" Miku asked, shocked.

He scrunched up his face but then sighed and relaxed his face into a casual smile. "Nope. I thought I'd try to lighten things up a bit. I try to be funny and make things more fun, but I always end up looking stupid."

Wait, so during my whole lie, was Kaito actually intellectual?!

Or is he just really smart knowledge-wise but actually really stupid?

"Well, what did you want to talk about?" Miku looked interested and curious.

"I don't think you have a leek problem," he confessed. "And I don't think you're a troublemaker even though you burst out in class."

"Yes and yep," she agreed. "I'm not like my brother at all."

He looked confused. "Your brother?" Then recognition dawned upon his face. "...are you and Tealie related?"

"Unfortunately."

Kaito grinned. "I see the resemblance. Do you want me to call you Tealie, too?"

"What?" Miku frowned. "No way! That's just Mikuo's name!"

"Mikuo, huh?" he had an amused look. "Guess I won't call him Tealie anymore."

"Of course you have to continue calling him Tealie," she insisted. "That's his name now. I bet it annoys him so much."

"As you wish, Hatsune-san, as you wish," he laughed. "You really are an interesting person. But that's not why I held you back today."

"Then what for?"

"I held you back because it's my responsibility to tell you not to make a ruckus in class."

"Oh."

"I don't think you're like your brother, I really don't. But you seem like a really enthusiastic person. Just try not to let that enthusiasm overflow okay?"

"...yeah, I got it."

"Great! See you tomorrow then, Hatsune-san!" Kaito gestured her to the entrance.

...

...

That was it?

...

Miku casually walked out and just stood in the hall, not looking to me.

"...Miku?" I prompt, wondering how she felt about that short talk.

"..."

"...no answer?" I try again.

She turns to me, a satisfied smile on her face.

"...what is it?"

"He passes."

"What?"

"He passes the test." We started walking.

"What exactly was this test?"

"Confidential info. Can't reveal too much, I'm afraid."

"I see you're really happy."

"Of course! He passed my test and I got to talk to him personally."

"But it wasn't even personal information. He didn't even give you some meaningful comment that's meant to help you and your journey in finding yourself or something. He just did what he was supposed to do, and shooed you away when he was done!"

"Ah, but not everything begins that way, Rin. You can't expect something of that development to happen."

"Are you planning something, Hatsune Miku?"

"I don't know. I feel like I should, but I feel like I shouldn't."

"You're so vague."

"Yeah, guess so. Anyway, how was the rooftop?"

"You mean the bathroom?"

"Oh yeah, the bathroom. Ugh, you should have gone to the rooftop, Rin."

"Well, I never went to the bathroom."

"Ooh, did you meet up with Len-kun somewhere else?"

"No. And Len was not at the rooftop."

"So you DID go to the rooftop!"

"Once again, Miku, I didn't go to the rooftop; I tripped and fell in the hallway, then started bleeding."

"What?! Oh gosh, is your head okay?"

"Yeah, I got a band-aid."

"Then where's the band-aid?!"

"I took it off because it was bothering me. And you can't really tell where the cut is because it's not on my forehead, but higher in the scalp."

"Aw, Rin, that's not good!"

"I need to let the cut breathe, I was technically doing something good."

"You went to the infirmary right?"

"To be honest, I didn't. Someone helped me."

"Oh. I know now. I know now, Rin! It was Leeeeennn. Leeeeeennnnn helped you patch that up didn't he?"

I glanced to the right. "I'm not answering to the absurd way you said that statement."

"Come on, I can tell you're lying. You look to the side whenever you lie and you avoid eye contact."

"Okay fine, Len helped me. Not that I wanted him to."

Miku stopped me. "Something happened between the two of you huh?"

...

I remembered the place on my head where Len's cheek rested.

...

"...nothing."

"OOH, you just hesitated, and I see you're face is starting to blush. RIN'S BLUSHING ZOMG."

"What? I don't get what you mean, Miku. I said nothing happened. Trust me." I started walking again, and Miku followed suit.

"It's okay if something did happen, I won't make fun of it."

"I think you just made fun of it two seconds ago."

"Alright just erase that from your memory and we're all good."

"I said nothing happened."

"Nothing is always somethin- hey, I see your name on that note!" She pointed to a piece of paper (with my name on it, yes) at the side of the hall.

...

The same place Len helped me.

...

I went over and grabbed the note.

_Rin-chan! You didn't come to the rooftop! As promised, I did wait, but I had to go down because I forgot something. Because I was with you, I didn't have to go back to the rooftop to wait for you more. I even didn't talk or do anything to you during afternoon classes. I wanted to give you something, and this was the thing I forgot. Enjoy it, Orange Girl! By the way, I put in extra band-aids in case you needed any._

I brought the note down, and sure enough he left extra band-aids on the floor and something else.

...

...

...

...

A mandarin orange.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

It feels weird.

* * *

_There we have it! Chapter two is OVAH! I just spent the last 2-3 hours typing the last 2,000 words, wow! I'm surprised I did that. By the way, 'the crimson tide' is from Meg Cabot's _The Mediator _series. It's so good. I recommend reading it. And the Obama joke was from Pom Gets Wi-Fi. XD Such a funny game. :3_

_If you have suggestions like wanting more Rin x Len moments, less Rin x Len moments, more Miku x Kaito moments, or others, please PM me or leave a review! I'd reeeeaaalllly appreciate that._

_Sorry that this chapter took so long to upload. -_- The next won't take as long I hope._

_I you want to entertain yourself with MMD videos I'm already making, then check out my YouTube channel. I'll post a link here. Watch them while waiting for the animated version of _Untoasted. _Just search 'thestringsofgold mmd' on YouTube, and you'll find my videos._

_Thanks for reading! Make sure to review, follow, and favorite if you want to make me real happy. But having you read this makes me happy enough!_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Salutations my friends!~ Thank you for continuing to read my story. Sorry, this chapter isn't the best I know. Go on, hit me with your bricks._

_Just a little reminder that I'll post the animated version of this when I publish enough chapters, after 5-7 chapters I'll animate probably 5-10 episodes so I can upload them weekly on a schedule. There's two seasons, 10-12 episodes per season._

_By the way, a HUGE thanks to ShadowAlchemist13 (there's a dot inbetween the shadow and alchemist part, FanFiction was just being a butt and removing her whole username -_-) for being so nice and crediting me for an idea I just basically pulled out of my butt at the moment in her story. XD I highly recommend you read it, it's just wonderful, and of course, RinxLen! Thanks a bunch Shadow! This isn't exactly the most popular fanfic out there, so if you do actually read author notes, go look at her stuff. Give her more reviews, she just got over 300. ^^_

_Disclaimer: NO. STAHP. RIGHT. THERE. YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN. Come on, it's been 3 chapters now. ;3_

* * *

Up.

...

And down.

...

Up.

...

And down.

...

I'm at the park.

By myself on a seesaw.

...

Up.

...

And down.

...

The playground isn't a bad place to be at.

No one really goes to it anymore.

But I used to go to it all the time.

And I still do.

I kind of miss all of the people who went here.

And the people who would've come here.

But for now all I will do is go up and down.

And forget about everything in this short period of time.

...

Up

...

And down

...

Up

...

And down

...

Up

...

And down

...

Up

...

And down

...

_Bzzzzzt bzzzzzt bzzzzzt_

Who's texting me?

_Bzzzzt bzzzzt bzzzzt_

I picked up my phone from the ground.

_eeeey rin chan :3 its mikuu. dont forget 2 pick up a certain someone 4 me 2day buh bye ^^_

I rolled my eyes and texted back.

_I have no idea what you are talking about._

Well, I do know what she's talking about. But it's fun to mess with her head.

_Bzzzzzt bzzzzzt bzzzzzt_

_dont act so clueless u lil girl just dont forget 2 pick her up 4 me at 12. shes gonna be waiting 4 u :3_

Who exactly is this someone? Miku, you never exactly told me who this someone is.

Oh well, let's just find out, shall we? What time is it now though?

I looked at the upper left hand corner of my cell phone screen.

...

Still have plenty of time.

...

I'm sitting on a seesaw backwards, basically straddling the seat. On a Saturday morning.

The lively life of a sixteen year old high school girl.

But I quite like sitting on seesaws during weekends, thank you very much. As I said before, I like the park. I like this playground.

"Hmph," I coughed. I wanted to say something. Anything. The silence can be strange and awkward when your mind's not preoccupied. I want to hear a voice and hear my own.

"Need something?"

"Huh?" I swung my head behind me to find Len standing there with his arms crossed.

Typical.

My life has turned into a shoujo manga it seems.

And I feel like Len's going to be the 'romantic interest'.

Great.

...

No.

Not going to happen.

Screw you, shoujo manga.

"What's up Rin-chan?" he grinned, uncrossing his arms and having one arm hold his body.

"Hm," I muttered, swiftly turning away from him. I stared down at the handlebar of the seesaw.

_UMPH._ All of a sudden, my side of this plank jumped up, taking the air out of me. I just as quickly plopped down.

"Oh, Rinny," Len laughed. "Seesaws are quite fun aren't they?"

"Mm," I replied. I'll only talk in a way that he can understand.

"So did you find your platypus eggs?" he asked.

"What?" What kind of question was that?

Len then slid over the seesaw to my side, his back hitting me hard. What's going on? He proceeded by viciously banging his head into my own, putting extra strength into each hit. _Bang. Bang._ Oh my god this hurts. _Bang. _STOP THIS LEN._ Bang. Bang. Bang._

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

..

.

_Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang._

"Nii-chan!" _Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang._

"HURGH," I groaned, snapping my head up, then putting it back in my arms. I peeked over, scowling, to see crayons and IA's little sister glaring at me.

"Wake up!" she commanded. "You're supposed to be taking me home!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," I rolled my eyes. "I'm taking you home." I scanned the room I was in; the Plum Class kindergarten room. A room with the colorful crayon scribbles of small children, and bright colors. It could have been my past kindergarten room, I don't know. But all kindergarten rooms end up looking quite similar to each other.

"WELL THEN HURRY UP!" she shrieked. She started banging her head onto mine, her hair swishing into my face, getting caught in my eyes and mouth.

"Fine!" I hastily got up. "Come on, let's get going, squirt."

She ignored me.

"..." I said nothing and waited for her confirmation to go.

...

...

Welp, she just started walking away.

I rushed out of the building to catch up with her and we started walking towards IA's house.

...

...

...

...

And, this has just been another episode of _Awkward Silences with Your Friend's Friend's Little Sister_.

I coughed.

She crossed her arms and pouted.

...

...

So I watched the last episode of Free! Iwatobi Swim Club recently.

The feels were strong in this one.

...

"...don't call me squirt."

"...why not?" I complained. "It's just a name. IA calls you squirt whenever she mentions you."

"Only IA-nee-chan gets to call me that!" she huffed.

"Gee, sister complex, much?" I retorted. Oh great. I sunk to the level of arguing with a little kindergartner.

"Um...what's a 'sister complex'" she asked, with a puzzled look on her face.

"Why don't you ask your sister and find out," I replied.

"I have a feeling that it's an adult thing, nii-chan."

"Why are you calling me nii-chan? You only use that with your big brothers."

"You're not like IA or girly at all. You're really flat-chested and have short hair like a guy. And, you don't wear make-up, or paint your nails, or wear pink and fashion-y dresses and clothes."

...

You little brat.

I'll spare you today.

One: Because you don't understand society yet.

Two: Because I'm really cranky.

And three: Because I don't want to be known as the girl who hates children.

"You seem to like IA a lot," I changed the topic. "You even dress in her exact same clothes, only fitted for your size."

She beamed. "IA is the best onee-chan ever!"

"Would you mind if I called you... CIA?" I requested.

"Why CIA?" she questioned.

"You're like a chibi IA," I answered. "So, I take the 'c' in chibi and add it to IA's name to make, CIA. CIA is also the name of this super-cool spy network in America."

"Really?" she gushed, her eyes sparkling. "Okay! Call me CIA."

"Alright!" I laughed. Maybe little CIA wasn't that bad. But don't judge a child by his or her cute little smile.

"Can I get all of my friends to call me CIA?"

"Of course, sure, why not?"

"Yaaaay! They're gonna think it's so cool. I want to tell IA-nee-chan too!"

"Why wasn't IA-nee-chan able to pick you up, CIA-chan?"

"...IA-nee-chan's really busy. She said that she wanted to do things by herself and focus on school work."

CIA's face was tight.

...

I don't think she's a rotten kid.

...

"CIA-chan," I smiled. "Do you want to go to a playground?"

"...why the playground? We should play with my iPhone or something," she suggested.

"Have you ever been on a playground before?"

"Only at school; but we only have a sandbox and a small hill," she explained.

"You're going to like this one then!"

I grabbed her hand and ran over to the playground, at a speed in which she could keep up with me. I don't know why I'm so excited. I don't know how I'm acting so childish and happy over a playground when I could just have fun and play with an iPhone. It's almost out of character. In fact, it is out of "character" for me. I'm just way too eager for this.

I just want to share some of this happiness with CIA.

"Well," she blankly stared at the swings, slide, and all the other good stuff that makes a playground. "How's this going to be fun? I kind of want to check out my crops on Farmville."

"Farmville?" I stared at her in disbelief. "You're on Facebook?"

"Yeah!" she said. "All of my friends helped me join."

"You know how old you are?" I asked.

"Duh!" she stuck her tongue out at me.

"You know that you're way too young for Facebook?" I told her.

"Don't worry it's okay," she reassured. "Everyone says that, but it's alright."

"We'll see about that later," I told myself, under my breath. "Anyway! Let's go on the slide, CIA-chan."

"Boring!" she pouted. "That's no fun. All you do is go down."

"Yeah, and all you do on Farmville is press buttons," I countered. "Come on, climb up the ladder."

She heavily sighed and went up, and then sat down at the slide. Just looking out.

"Yo," I paused. "You need to push yourself down."

"Yeah I know," she looked at me, "but my skin from my legs always gets stuck to the metal, so when I go down, I always stop a lot. It's so slow and not fun at all."

"This slide isn't metal," I stated. "Let me push you."

Get ready for the most thrilling ride of your little 5 year old life, CIA.

I stepped onto the first ladder rung with my left food, and positioned my hands right behind her small back. Wow, she even has the same exact hairstyle as IA from the back. I moved my hands back, and then quickly thrust them forward, giving it all my power as it came into contact with her back. CIA zoomed down the slide, squealing, then popping onto the ground.

"See?" I gestured to the slide. "Wasn't that fun?"

"Yeah!" she yelled, her cheeks red with excitement. "Let's do that again!"

Sometimes it's the little things in life that makes life so worthwhile. Whether it be a certain someone who makes those little things happen or the action itself, I know that without these things, life wouldn't be the same. As for CIA, I hope I can give her a taste of what these little things are. She's a little one, and I think all little ones do need to learn the bitterness of adulthood, yet I believe at the same time that they should be the ones allowed to indulge in the pleasures they have; for there's no chance for them to that later.

I don't know how many times CIA went down that slide. Soon she moved on to the playhouse itself, then the seesaw, then the swings. And that is where I need to end our playdate. At the swings.

"It's time to go home," I said to her.

"Huh?" she whined. "But why?!"

"It's time for you to see IA-nee-chan," I answer. "She misses you right now."

"I want to be with you, though!" she stomped.

"Do you know my name, CIA?" I asked, amused.

Her face fell. She cowered over and covered her eyes. "No. I'm sorry, nee-chan."

"Don't worry," I put my hands on my hips. "Nee-chan is good enough for me."

Nee-chan.

It's a name that always seemed nice.

"Really?" she looked up. "Nee-chan!"

"Let's go to your house CIA-chan," I took her hand.

"I live with IA-nee-chan at Neru-nee-chan's house," she corrected.

"Oh," I was surprised. "...I'll just take you there then."

Sunset already arrived. I brought CIA to Akita Neru's house. Why IA and Neru live together, I don't know. Where IA's parents are, I don't know. But I do know that IA and Neru aren't the best combo to around for CIA.

Why not ask the kid why they live here?

"CIA," I stood in front of the door to the house. "Why don't you and IA live with your parents?" I rang the doorbell.

This isn't the best question. For all I know, her parents could have died. Her parents could have left them. Her parents could have been abusive and they had to leave. Or IA and CIA were just rebellious and were 'running away from home'.

5 year olds can be rebels too.

"Mommy and Daddy said they're taking a vacation," she explained. "They said they wanted to go out and play, just like how I want to play too. I don't know why they can play anytime when I can't. But they're adults, so I think that's why."

I stared at her. "When was the last time you saw them?"

"I dunno," she shrugged her shoulders. "I think they left right before the cherry trees became pretty."

About three quarters of a year.

That is a heck long time for a vacation.

"Did any of your grandparents, aunts, or uncles help take care of you?" I pressed on.

"Mommy and Daddy say that they don't have any brothers or sisters," she stated factually. "And they said Grandma and Grandpa are above the clouds. I've been up above the clouds once. It was on an airplane-y thing-y. I didn't see them though. I'll look harder next time."

"...Okay then," I blinked. "And Neru-nee-chan just let you guys stay at her house?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "Neru-nee-chan and IA are buddies so she let us stay at her house. They just watch weird anime all the time though. A lot of pretty boys are in them. I play Farmville."

"Are your blueberries growing well?"

"I still have 2 more hours to go before I can harvest them."

Deep conversations we're having here with a 5 year old.

"Eeey," Neru opened the door. Her face changed after seeing it was me.

"Hey Akita-san," I gave a tiny wave.

"Wasn't Hatsune Miku supposed to be bringing IA's little sister back?" she slowly asked.

"Yeah," I confirmed. "But she had 'something to do', so she bestowed upon me the honorable task of escorting the young lady back to her estate."

Neru's face scrunched up. "What? Yeah, my vocabulary just isn't as high as yours. Just give me the kid."

"One question," I stopped her. "Why didn't IA-san bring her little sister back herself?"

She shrugged. "The girl says she's just trying to live a normal 16 year old life. Which she means one not involving her sister so much."

I tried to stop myself from rolling my eyes. "Well tell her I said hi and that her sister had a nice time today."

Neru saluted me. "Will do. Hey you should come over sometime, you know, hang out with us. Bring Len-kun since he's so friendly with you recently."

Yep. That's the reason. Good ol' Kagamine Len.

"Maybe, maybe," I mindlessly agreed. "I see if his schedule clears up one day or something."

She grinned. "Yay. Well, bye." She grabbed hold of CIA. CIA mouthed goodbye to me, looking a bit disappointed. Neru dragged her away and shut the door.

I turned around and stretched.

"Another good deed accomplished Rinny," I told myself. "Good job."

So it's sunset. It's Saturday.

I think it's time to go home and watch some anime. I hope there're going to show reruns of Attack on Titan.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Rin," Rinto called out, popping his head into the living room. "Why aren't you at the festival? Shouldn't you be with Miku-chan there?"

"It's tomorrow," I corrected him, sprawled on the couch , my feet dangling off it. "And I don't think I'm going to go." No reruns are on TV. Ugh. When's the next season coming? I'm stuck watching the Home Shopping Network.

"Eh?" he sighed. "Fine then. Dinner's on the table. And when you're done turn the lights off too." He left and went up to his man-cave were all of his work was.

Bye bye Rinto. Have fun with your work.

_Ding dong._

Don't tell me that it's Miku.

"IT'S OPEN!" I screamed, staying in the same position (lazy). It was probably Miku coming over to snag some of my food and talk to me about what she did because it just "COULD NOT be told over the phone.".

The door opens. "RIN!"

Miku's voice just got a lot deeper.

She pranced over to me and jumped into the couch, her head landing on my stomach. "You let me in!"

Miku got a hair cut.

And dyed it blonde.

And put it in a ponytail.

And got a new wardrobe that looks vaguely similar to mine.

She turned her head toward me.

Well, looks like she's sporting contacts too.

...

Okay, so this wasn't Miku.

I failed in tricking myself that this was Miku.

Len smiled. "What's up, Rinny?"

I blankly stared at him. "...how do you know where I live?"

He smirked. "That's a secret that can't be spoken of. But I'll tell you anyway. My heart led the way."

"Did you just follow me home?"

"... I guess I just got _stalkblocked!_"

"WHAT YOU REALLY FOLLOWED ME HOME?!"

"Huh?! No, I was just messing with you!"

"Then how do you know where I live?!"

"Miku-chan gave me your address!"

That dang Miku.

"Why are you here then?"

"Well, I wanted to know if you had any plans the next month."

"Are you asking me out? The answer is no."

"Not those kinds of plans. I mean because of your brother being gone soon and he and my sis-"

"What do you mean my brother being gone soon?"

"He didn't tell you? He's been offered this really good job opportunity overseas and he wanted to try it out before figuring if he wanted to take it permanently, so he decided to go for a month and everything."

"WHAT?!"

WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO THE WORLD AND ALL ITS INHABITANTS?

"What's wrong?!"

"HE TOLD YOU BEFORE ME?! AND NEXT MONTH IS COMING UP IN TWO WEEKS!"

"Technically, it was my sister, heh heh..."

"AND WHY IS YOUR HEAD STILL ON MY STOMACH?!"

"Well, well, well, I never thought you'd get so excited over that. Do you want to get even more excited?"

I think Kagamine Len is the only one who can get me this riled up now.

"Do you want to get anatomically dissected by my very own hands?" I threatened.

"I think you need a little more excitement."

Len started inching his head up.

Screw you, Len.

I bounced off the couch with ease and knocked my foot into the side of his face as I ran out of here. I stomped up the stairs. I need to finish some business before Len can get the wrath of Kagamine Rin.

I opened the door with control, finally slipping into easy mode. "Hello Rinto."

"Hi Rin," he looked up from his book. "Do you need my help for something?"

I got straight to the point. "Are you going out of the country for a job next month?"

"Oh shoot," he winced. "I didn't tell you."

"'I didn't tell you'?" I repeated.

"Look Rin, I'm really sorry. Don't worry, I'll get someone to take care of you."

"You're getting the Kagamines."

"What? How'd you know I was planning that?"

"Why... them?"

"I'm good friends with Kagamine Lenka of course. We were in the same class in high school, you know. She'd be good at taking care of you. Don't be so mad, Rin, I'm only leaving for a month."

Small world it seems.

"Rinto, it's not that I'm mad about your job opportunity. It sounds really hard to get, so I'm proud of you for getting it. I'm just dealing with something frustrating downstairs."

"The sink's leaking again?"

"Something worse."

"Okay, never mind. I'm going to tell Lenka that you will be staying with her."

"She has someone related to her by the name of Kagamine Len?"

"Yep. Same age as you, that boy. Coincidence huh, Rin?"

"I guess."

"Do you want to stay with someone more familiar other than Lenka?"

"I guess."

"Should you stay with Kaito then?"

"What? No, that isn't a good idea. He's even my teacher too, that makes it worse."

"Wait, Kaito's your teacher? But he's the same age as me. What's up with this?"

"Nobody knows."

"Then the Kagamines are the best bet. They're good people. Lenka's a good mother figure even. You'll stay with them. I'm sorry I can't take you, but this is temporary for now, so I don't know if I need to take you."

I nodded, not wanting to argue anymore, and left. Closing the door behind me, I leaned against it and sighed.

Sometimes I wish that I talked to my brother more. But sometimes I wish that I didn't have a brother. Right now, we have such an awkward relationship; sometimes we argue and are familiar with each other, but other times we seem like polite distant relatives that only meet once or twice a year. When did this start? A while ago, if not since always.

Len's still here. I went down and he was watching some commercial on TV, while sitting on the armrest of the couch. I stepped into the room and he turned to my sound.

"Oh hey," he greeted. "Everything okay now?"

"Somewhat..." I looked at him. "So... you can go now."

"Ooh you're hesitating, that means you like me," he teased.

"Bye, shota," I gestured him to the door.

"Hey!" he looked annoyed. "Who's a shota?"

"You are, now have fun playing dress up and posing for shota photoshoots," I paused.

"RIN," he looked at me wide-eyed.

"Okay, I'm just messing with you," I casually threw back his same words.

"Don't worry, I take no offense," he replied in the same tone. "Bye then!"

"Later."

Well, well, well, seems like I'm going to be living with the Kagamines for a while.

...

...

Screw you, Rinto.

My life is seriously turning into a bad shoujo manga.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

..

...

...

...

...

..

Families together. Kids running all about. The dim light of lanterns. The feel of a yukata's fabric against your skin.

A festival.

Saturday, today, has always been the most popular time for a festival. I'm glad I lied to Rinto that it wasn't going to be held until tomorrow. It's too crowded on Saturdays.

_Bzzzt. Bzzzt._

Miku texting? I took my phone out.

_rin u NEED 2 help me its a big emergency like super big im coming to ur place HELP MEH_

Accidentally dropped all your leeks down the toilet, Miku?

I should be doing homework right now. But come on, I think everyone knows that if the movie Spirited Away just so happens to be on TV for a special showing in honor of Miyazaki's retirement, you have to watch it no matter what. Oh, Miyazaki, why do you have to retire?

Today I did a lot of stuff. I picked up CIA and played with her. I had Len come into my house. I found out Rinto was going away to take a temporary job for a month. Did I get tired? Yes. Did it make me ponder of what humanity is capable of? No. Did I have fun? Maybe. Did I like it? Sure.

"RIIIIIINNNN!" Miku burst in. She stomped over to the couch, gripping on for dear life.

"Oh god, don't just come in like that," I rubbed my eyes, sitting up from the very same couch I was on for the whole evening. "How'd you get here so fast, it's only been like two minutes."

"I SENT YOU A TEXT," she yelled. "I NEED YOUR HELP."

"What do you want?"

"What do I want? No, this is something I _need_."

"Okay then, what do you NEED?"

"I don't have a yukata to wear to the festival!"

"So? Just go in your normal clothes. This isn't a wedding, it's a large musty festival."

"But, yukatas are just so NECESSARY. Come on, it's an experience."

"So you just barged in here to steal a yukata from me."

"...yes."

"It's not that I'm annoyed by you wanting a yukata from me, but it's more that you barged into my house just for that."

"Well, can you still spare me a yukata?! I swear, I'll make it up to you."

"No. Just no. And joke's on you; I don't own a yukata. If you want anything else, I might agree to it."

"...Then can you come with me?!"

"..." I stared at her.

"..." She stared back.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...no."

"...why?"

"You know."

"No, I DON'T KNOW."

"Yes, YOU DO KNOW."

"Because you hate people?"

"Not exactly."

"You can't TOLERATE people."

"Not exactly."

"YOU HATE ME?!"

"Yes... I mean no. Just kidding."

"Kidding that you don't like me?!"

"Sorry, bad joke."

"This is a pointless conversation."

"Dang it, you saw through my plan."

"Okay, I'm just taking you against your own will."

Miku pulled me up violently, and threw me over her shoulder.

Like I was a sack of potatoes.

"Let us go! Onward to the glorious event they call 'festival'!" she dramatically declared. "With or without yukatas!"

Screw you, Miku.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

What is this glorious thing they call "festival"?

A large gathering of people who've come to either be with their boyfriend/girlfriend, their families, their friends, or to just catch goldfish. Because everyone just dreams of being a goldfish whisperer.

Just kidding. On the goldfish whisperer part.

Or maybe not.

"See?" Miku pointed out. "This is fun. Fun."

"For you," I argued. "But I'm missing my anime."

"Try to get out more," she exclaimed. "There are some interesting things out there."

"I'd rather stay home."

"What, so you can blog all day?"

"Tumblr is a very entertaining site, you know."

"I know that quite well. And I can't argue with that logic."

Tumblr. Good ol' Tumblr. How I adore you.

But here I am. Not on Tumbles.

And yes, I have a pet name for Tumblr; it's Tumbles.

I don't know how I can make myself even more transparent for you Miku. I have stated this so many times already. I DON'T LIKE FESTIVALS ON SATURDAYS OR ANY OTHER CROWDED DAYS. Notice the dullness in my gleam-less eyes, the sag in my upper body, and my hunched up shoulders; indirect signs of unhappiness. I have been directly saying it so many times. But maybe I think I have, but I've actually just been talking to myself in my mind. Yes, you are looking out for me, and I appreciate that, but please listen to my requests as well.

"Rin, how about we decide what we're going to do?" she suggested. "We can take turns doing what each other wants. Only thing you can't do is leave."

"Then can we split up?" I requested. "I want to some fresh air away from all of these people."

"You're not going home are you?" she hesitatingly asked.

"No, don't worry," I reassured. "I'll respect your wishes."

"Okay! I'll be at the takoyaki stand first!" she waved and sprinted off to her octopus balls.

Oh, Miku.

I wandered along the paths marked by all the people. The aromas of cotton candy and other sweets penetrated my nose, getting engulfed in such a large variety of scents. Now I'm hungry. And I have no money.

Joy.

...

Sarcasm. More sarcasm, all right. That's what happens when I'm moody and hungry.

I see some of my classmates. Kasane Teto, Sakine Meiko, Hatsune Mikuo, SeeU, Zatsune, Akita Neru, IA, and Defoko. CIA's not here, but her sister obviously is. I guess this is all part of 'a normal 16 year old girl's life' according to IA. I think CIA would have had a lot of fun though.

"Umph," I bumped into someone.

"Oh sorry," she apologized. I looked up at her face. She had an eerie similarity to me with her blue-ish eyes and blonde hair.

BANANA BLONDE HAIR.

"Are you... Kagamine Lenka?" I asked.

"Hm?" she looked surprised. Then recognition dawned on her face. "You look like Rinto's sister!"

"Yeah, that's me."

"Wow, fancy meeting you here! Rinto wanted me to look over you when he's gone, right? I don't know, we were still discussing it."

"I think that's the final decision."

"Well, to tell you the truth, Rin-chan, you don't have to be living with me."

"Huh? Why? Not that I really wanted to."

"I think you can handle yourself for a month. You seem pretty reliable to me, based on what you do, so you don't need some large authority figure to always be watching over you. Just keep it a secret from your brother."

"Oh good," I sighed, relieved.

"Hey! I'm not that bad am I?" she joked around.

"It's not you and it's not me; it's your bro-" I quickly shut up. She doesn't know that I know who Len is. Let's keep it that way and avoid talking about him.

"What? Sorry I couldn't hear you," she apologized. "What was the last thing you said?"

"Never mind," I brushed it off. "It's just me. I like not having someone limit and watch over me all the time."

"Yeah, that's understandable," she agreed. "Well, I got to run! Have fun, Rin-chan!"

"Bye, Kagamine-san," I gave a small waved.

"Call me Lenka," she winked. "We're both Kagamines after all."

I smiled. I like her. So much more than Len.

I kept walking until I hit a less popular stand at the perimeter of the festival. Ah, it's good to sit down and have some breathing space. Anyone else feel that way? Sometimes I just want to sit down and shut my power off.

"Hey, little girl, you wanna buy something?" The man at the stand offered.

"No thanks," I declined. "I don't have any money."

"That's too bad," he shook his head. "You seemed like a closet otaku."

"What?"

"Oh you know, one of th-"

"I know what a closet otaku is, mister. I won't deny it either."

"You're kind of funny, kid."

"You're kind of strange, adult."

"That was a good comeback."

"Thanks. I like your cosplay too."

"Oh, you noticed? I'm a dead ringer for Eren Jaegar, don't you think?"

"Yeah, you are. Shouldn't you be off fighting titans and stuff, Eren?"

"I'm waiting for Mikasa to come over for some potatoes."

"Better keep them away from Sasha."

"You're pretty good at role-playing, kid."

"It's a thing."

"Oi, Eren," someone said. I saw the Mikasa cosplayer coming from behind him.

"Mikasa," he turned back. Mikasa stopped at the stall and looked at me.

"So have you been talking to him?" she asked.

"Yeah. You guys really look a lot like Eren and Mikasa."

"Thanks!"

I looked away, and smiled. Not everyday you get to see Eren and Mikasa in real life. Then, in front of me at a different nearby stall, was Kaito. I stared at him. Kaito was just wearing a t-shirt and pants, not his usual coat and muffler. Huh. He looks less teacher-y now. I kept staring at him, observing.

He glanced to the side and I caught his attention. He grinned. "Rin!"

I looked back at the cosplayers.

"Beware of the man who is coming over right now," I warned.

"Why? What's up with him?" Eren scratched his head. "Seems pretty normal."

"He's kind of good looking," Mikasa considered.

"He has an ice cream fetish," I stated.

"WHAT?" Eren and Mikasa exclaimed in unison, looking at each other, puzzled.

"That sicko," Eren mimed vomiting.

"Calm down, Eren," Mikasa patted his shoulder. "There are just certain kinds of different people in this world."

"Rin!" Kaito cheered, as he came up to me. "Strange seeing you here, seeing that you're not the biggest fan of festivals."

"Sure," I rolled my eyes.

He looked over to Eren and Mikasa. "Oh cool, cosplayers. What anime are you from?"

The two's jaws dropped. They looked at each other again, not saying anything.

"Oh, sorry," Kaito suddenly looked sheepish. "You guys must not be from an anime."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

You just made the biggest mistake.

...

Of your life.

...

..

"THAT TEARS IT," Eren screamed, fury burning in his eyes. "MIKASA GET ME MY 3D MANEUVERING GEAR AND MY BLADES!"

I quickly got up and shoved Kaito away. "I think we should go," I tell him. He looks at me all wide-eyed, and slowly nods.

"Some people are just way too passionate about some things," he murmurs.

I look back at Eren and Mikasa and mouth "sorry" to them. Mikasa nods, and shakes her head at Kaito. Eren looked like how he did when he swore revenge against the titans in episode two.

I grabbed Kaito's arm and draged him away from the stand.

"I don't get it," he confessed. "What did I sa-"

"Let's not talk about this anymore," I interrupted. "You just need to avoid those two." I dragged him over to the section of empty stands; most of the people went to watch the live performance going on. I sat him down, and joined him.

"Jeez, some people," he scowled. "By the way, I noticed that you're not taking any special classes or clubs in school. Don't you have anything you want to later in life so you can take specialized courses for them."

"I'm only sixteen; I haven't decided anything yet."

"Have you thought about it yet?"

"Yeah; for instance, right now."

"...don't you think you should be thinking more about it?"

"I don't have any particular interests or good skills. I'm not interested either in any clubs or other school activities."

"If I remember, you were a really good singer as a kid. Why not take some vocal lessons?"

"That's a highly unlikely career choice. Only a few people can make it as singers, but even if they're extremely good, they need luck on their side."

"Why not try Rin? If you don't try, you'll never know."

"You sound like every other adult in my life."

"Maybe because what they're all saying is true."

"This conversation is too deep."

"Don't try aborting it."

"I don't want to talk about this."

"Deep or not, you're going to have to, sooner or later."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Rin, why don't you try something new?"

"...like what?"

"That's your decision. Anything; sports, the arts, whatever."

"Why should I?"

"Because it's going to help you."

"What if it fails?"

"Then try something else."

"What if I fail every day?"

"Then try something different every day."

"..."

"Can you promise me that?"

"Why should I promise you anything?"

He smiled and looked up at the night sky. "Because I'm your teacher and your first friend, and I care about you like my own sister."

"..."

"..."

"Maybe."

"..."

"..."

"HM? SAY THAT AGAIN?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"No."

Kaito burst out laughing, bending over.

...

Kaito's not a complete idiot I guess.

...

I don't think I'll mind handing Miku over to you.

...

"Rin~ Do you have any ice cream?" he pleaded. "Can you buy me some? Please? I don't have any money left."

"Left?"

"I spent it on this really sexy picture of this double scoop cone with ice cream dripping down," he drooled. "It was just _**SO**_ _**HOT**_."

Okay maybe I do mind handing Miku over to you.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Why am I still here?

I checked my phone, and it was 10:46 PM. It's not like I'm going to watch fireworks or anything, so I'll just go home. But where's Miku? I never saw her since we split up, and she obviously can't be at the takoyaki stand still, one to two hours later. Oh well, let's just leave her and have her enjoy her festival.

I started texting her.

_Miku, I'm going to leave now. Have fun._

Send.

I bet she's going to reply back begging me to stay or something and how I broke "her rules".

_Bzzzt. Bzzzt. Bzzzzzt._

I looked down.

_nooooo rin-chan~ don go u cant u PROMISED me_

Yep, I was right.

Later skater. Even though Miku isn't a skater.

_Bye Miku. _I texted. _Hope you enjoy the fireworks._

Before she could send anything else, I turned my phone off.

It's finally time to go home now! Alright, let's just turn around and go in th-

_BOOM. _Someone toppled right into me, and knocked me down onto the ground. I feel a sticky caramel apple in my mouth. I opened my eyes.

...

...

Miku.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

She's biting the other side of the apple.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

_Screw the world._

* * *

A_w yeah, I'm done with this baby! 6,000+ words in this chapter. I'd extremely appreciate some reviews and would love a favorite or follow. You guys are what encourage me to keep on writing. I'll try to update as soon as possible. By the way, don't think I'm all that funny, sometimes I rip jokes off of people, so I want to properly say that. The stalkblocking part was from the incredible swimming anime dating sim on deviantART. XD So funny. I recommend you all to check it out. AND MIYAZAKI IS RETIRING THAT IS JUST SO SAD. ;-; And Rin really liked to "screw this" and "screw that" in this chapter huh, am I right? _

_Stay fluffy guys. Sorry that this wasn't a very good chapter. I'll try to make the next one better for everyone._


End file.
